


expression.

by suchsweetpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Degradation, Face Slapping, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchsweetpain/pseuds/suchsweetpain
Summary: dean has felt an unexplained resentment towards sam since they were toddlers, and one day he walks in on sam trying on a skirt.dean is 18, sam is 16.sorry for typos if any.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	expression.

Dean entered the Winchester house after a long day of working over a hot stove at his fast-food job. 

Their dad had disappeared on them once again about four months ago, and Dean had to take a job in order to keep the lights on and the water running.

Not to mention feed his little brother, Sam. If he had to be honest, Dean didn't care much about his brother. In fact, he really didn't say more than ten words to him a day.

"Are you hungry?" He asked passing through the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch watching tv like he did every day after school.

Sam just nodded. He felt like just the sound of his voice was enough to piss off his older brother, so he avoided saying much.

"Go upstairs and do your homework, I'll come get you when dinner's ready." That was Dean's way of telling him to get out of his sight.

Sam knew it all to well.

He went upstairs and closed his door behind him once he got in his room.

Sam had already finished his homework, not that his older brother cared, but he had something better he could do.

A package had come for him earlier, something he had ordered online a while back.

two plaid pleated skirts, one in pink and one in yellow. 

Sam wasn't sure exactly why he bought them, but now that they were here he was excited to try them on.

He even started to hope that maybe it would catch Dean's interest, maybe give them something to talk about, and unlock some new feelings.

Sam shook his head of the thought, "stupid," he scolded himself.

He wiggled his pants off and kicked them into the corner before pulling the skirt on. In front of the mirror he gave a little twirl and smiled, he looked prettier than he imagined.

Sam thought that pink looked really pretty with his skin tone, he couldn't have been happier with his purchase. 

He went over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer where he kept a few of Dean's old shirts and exchanged one for the one he was wearing.

Sam had been feeling a certain attraction to his brother for a couple of years now, the more Dean pushed him away, berated him, and treated him badly, the more Sam wanted him.

"Sammy, dinner-" Dean came into his room, of course without knocking, and was stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck do you have on?"

"I-I was just..." He trailed off, Without enough time to think of an excuse his mind went blank.

"God Sammy, you just get weirder and weirder every day, don't you?" Dean walked closer to him as he spoke. "A skirt. really?" He pulled on one of the pleats.

Sam walked backward until his back was met with the wall, and Dean was standing directly in front of him so there was no escape.

He could feel himself stiffen under his skirt and tried to hide it by covering himself, he needed to escape this situation badly.

Dean caught on a few minutes later and scowled, "You're disgusting."

"Dean..." Sam whined, he couldn't help but melt at his brother's words, he had gotten so used to it that he loved it when Dean talked that way.

"What is wrong with you? Do you like knowing what I think of you? Do you need attention that badly," Dean scoffed, but Sam looked up at him with teary doe eyes and nodded.

The older boy allowed his eyes to drop to Sam's legs and work their way up his body, he never noticed how curvy and nice Sam's body was.

"I-I wanted you to think I was pretty," Sam said quietly. 

Dean pushed him into the wall and wrapped a hand around his throat, "Why would I think you're pretty?" He whispered in Sam's ear and earned a moan in return.

At this point, Sam was ready to risk it all, his little hands made their way to his brother's belt and he quickly tried to unbuckle it, but to his surprise and pleasure his brother slapped him. "Jesus, Sammy is that all you think about? Stupid slut."

Dean kissed Sam's neck, roughly biting and sucking on his skin and making Sam wiggle under him. He bit down harder and Sam cried out and grabbed his brother's shoulders.

He yanked Sam's arm and pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top of him and slamming their lips together. He was as rough as possible, biting Sam's lips and holding down his brother's arms.

Sam loved every minute of it.

And when Dean pulled away it was enough to make him whimper. The older boy rolled his eyes and ripped off Sam's shirt before biting and sucking on his nipples and leaving a hickey trail down his abdomen. 

Sam was a mess of moans, squirming around while his brother teased him mercilessly. "Dean, please just fuck me, please."

"You're begging now? Pathetic," He pushed Sam onto the floor and stood in front of him. "Show me how much of a slut you are."

Sam was excited, he practically ripped Dean's belt from around his waist. He pulled his underwear down slightly and wrapped his hand around his brothers dick.

At first, he gave tiny licks at the tip before sliding his tongue down the side. Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and shoved the length between his lips.

Sam moaned around it and let Dean guide his head and go as fast as he wanted. Sammy liked it this way, he had wished to feel used by his brother for so long. 

He loved how spit fell from his mouth as he gagged, and Dean seemed to be enjoying it which made him happier.

Dean didn't warn him before he came, he just shoved his cock in as far as he could came down Sam's throat before pulling out.

He pulled Sam's hair to make him stand up, and then moved a hand under his skirt, rubbing his thighs and makes his way to his cock.

"Please," Sam whined once again when his brother started to stroke him. "Faster."

Dean doesn't say anything but he gives him what he wants, stroking him faster until Sam is letting out little whimpers and breathless moans.

His hips buck and Dean stops what he's doing nearly leaving Sam in tears. 

And now, finally Dean presses into him, loving how his brother cries in pleasure and pain as his dick sinks into him.

"You even moan like a bitch," He remarks.

"Ah, please," Sam says breathlessly. "Please fuck me, I want you to hurt me, please."

Suddenly, thoughts that he had never had before started to fill his head.

Dean thought Sam was pretty.

He would catch himself staring, loving every expression his brother made as he held his hands to the bed and rammed into him with only a hint of mercy.

Sam was pretty.

"I-Im g-gonna," Sam came before he could even finish his sentence, all over his pretty skirt. 

Dean didn't stop fucking him until he came, and then he just left the room leaving Sam an aching, twitching mess on his bed.

Sam's eyes welled with tears, his brother really did hate him. He took off his skirt and replaced his clothing with a pair of sweats and another one of Dean's old shirts.

He curled up in his bed and wiped the tears that were starting to fall.

Dean entered the room unannounced once again, this time he set a plate of food and a bottle of water on Sam's nightstand, "Eat."

"Stay," Sam cried.

Dean rolled his eyes, but climbed into the bed, and when Sam wrapped himself around him he didnt even bother to move.


End file.
